An American werewolf in South Park
by bella-romeo
Summary: Hey all, my first fanfic yeah! when stan wakes up in the middle of a forest, strange things start to happen. read on to find out. contains violence and romance DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK sadly so with that please reveiw XD
1. Chapter 1

Stan woke up with a burning pain in his left shoulder and across his chest. His body ached. He shivered, where am I? He thought; his back was cold. He looked around, there was just enough light to see, he could make out the shape of trees? I'm in the forest? Stan thought why I am in the forest so early on the morning. He sat up and cried out in pain, his hand shakily toughed his burning shoulder and he cried out again, when he removed his hand crimson blood covered it. Stan swallowed, he was bleeding and looking next to him he could tell he had lost a lot of blood.

He stood up and wobbled because of getting up too fast. His legs were numb but he stumbled forward, too scared and cold to stay in one place he kept on walking until he found the footpath, why was he so far off the path? He was disorientated and didn't know which way to go he finally made a decision please let it be the right way he thought.

He felt so tired, his body ached and screamed at him to stop and lie down; it sounded so tempting but he knew he still had to go on otherwise he would die. That much he knew and he didn't want to die alone in a forest. His whole life was still ahead of him, he was only seventeen years old.

The bitter Colorado wind blew onto him and it felt like it was cutting him with icy blades, he stumbled but continued and started running. He reached the edge of the forest and tried to catch his breath. He looked at the small mountain town that lay beneath him, he ran home thinking that he would be safe there. The pain was becoming unbearable and his limbs were weakening.

But still he ran. Subconsciously he knew he had to get away but he dint know why and didn't want to find out either, whatever had met him before already had a piece of him. The blood was oozing out of his shoulder and he saw crimson paint his shirt. He ran down familiar streets, which were all empty as it was so early in the morning. Not a soul was out; no-one could help him.

Then Stan saw a very familiar house and dragged himself there. He propped himself against the side of the house while his fist pounded the door; he heard movement and tried to stand up. A fat woman glared at him clearly irritated for being woken up so early in the morning as she still was wearing her pyjamas and her red hair was messy "what?" she shouted. Stan fell forward through the door he heard her scream "help" he murmured before everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

Stan's eyes fluttered open but the brightness overwhelmed him, everything was so, white. I'm dead he thought. But then his ears began to pick up noises. Low talking and beeping, it sounded like a heart rate monitor. Wait you usually find them in a; hospital. Then it all sunk in he was alive. Sheila must have called an ambulance when he collapsed outside his best friend's house.

He opened his eyes again and waited until his eyes adjusted to the light. He could hear crying as well as talking. Everyone looked like blurs but then it all became clear. "He's awake" a voice shouted, he looked in the direction of the noise a brown haired doctor looked surprised at him. He felt his right hand being squeezed and saw his teary eyed mother look at him; his father looked behind her and sighed in relief. To his left sat his best friend Kyle who looked directly at him, he sniffed "dude, you're okay"

"Have you been crying?" Stan asked, when he saw Kyle nod he laughed "gay wad" Kyle managed to laugh "looks like your back to normal" Stan looked down at the end of his bed and saw silky black hair draped over the bed "Wendy?" he asked. The figure sat up revealing Wendy red eyed from crying and with tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Never thought I'd see the day you cry" he laughed, she gave him a watery grin. "Well, we've been doing that for the past four days" Kyle stated.

Stan stopped and looked at himself; he saw a drip in his right hand and he had an oxygen tube up his nose. His tattered and bloodied clothes had been replaced with hospital gowns; underneath he felt bandages over his shoulder and chest along with the heart monitor. "Four days" Stan spluttered. The doctor stepped forward "yes, I'm afraid when you came to us you weren't in a good state, you had lost a lot of blood and because of being in the forest for the night you went into hypothermia, when you passed out your body began to shut down, leaving you unconscious. We rushed you into A&E and you had a blood transplant and we stitched you up. We kept you unconscious because your body recovers faster when your resting" Stan nodded; he was confused throughout that speech but all he knew was that he was awake now.

"Thank you doctor" randy said "come on Sharon let's get a coffee and find out when we can take Stan home" his mom stood up and followed his father out of the room.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kyle burst out "I thought you were a goner" Stan looked at the gingers face and saw it plastered with grief "well it's okay now dude, don't worry" he said comforting him. Kyle breathed deeply "I, I need the toilet" he quickly said and ran out. Stan could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes. Wendy stood up and sat down in Kyle's chair. "Seems like everyone's more upset when I woke up" Stan half laughed. Wendy stared back at him, he was almost hypnotised looking into the wonderful grey. "Well you scared us" she replied. Stan looked at his beautiful friend, since fourth grade they had become good friends and they have been ever since. But Stan always like her more than a friend but never said anything.

She put her hands down on his bed but accidently touched his hand, he quickly tried to move his but she held it in place. "Ermm Wendy your holding my hand" he swallowed, he could feel the red rush to his face. "I don't care, I nearly lost one of my closest friends" she whispered and another tear rolled down her cheek. Stan leaned over and used his other hand and wiped it off, making sure he didn't pull the drip out.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said, she looked at him, his hand was still on her face but instead of moving away she leaned closer into it. She closed her eyes "please don't" she whispered. If he had more energy he would have leapt up held her and kissed her; but sadly he never. Instead he closed his eyes as she placed her free hand gently over his fingers careful not to touch the drip.

They stayed still until they heard footsteps and broke apart. Wendy leaned back and sighed "Stan I…" but she was interrupted by his dad who poked his head through the door. "Hey Wendy did you want a drink a drink; you've barley left this room since Stan's been here." Wendy looked up

"No thanks Mr Marsh, I'm fine" she politely replied

"Go on Wendy I'm fine, besides I can't go anywhere" Stan lightly laughed. She nodded and stood up and walked to the door "bye Stan" she sweetly said. He smiled back.

"Get some rest son, we can take you home tomorrow morning and visiting hours are over now. Randy said. Stan nodded "okay dad bye" and he left. Stan sighed and closed his eyes, even if he was unconscious for four days he never technically got to sleep as he was knocked out; and he planned making up for that. I wonder what Wendy wanted to say he thought. He smiled slightly why did she have this effect on him? But then another thought popped into his head; he still didn't know what happened to him that made him in this predicament, so he tried to remember what happened on that eventful night four days ago…


	3. Chapter 3

…_he was jogging along the forest path, exercising so he would be in shape for football practice after the weekend. A branch snapped and he spun his head around, but nothing was there; shrugging Stan continued to jog. Furtherer into the forest he heard more branches snap, he picked up his pace. CRASH! A tree fell in front of him; noise exploded in the forest, birds screeched and flew away, badgers ran and deer's jumped the tree and bolted away into the distance. Stan had seen enough warning and turned on the balls of his heals and ran… _

"Augh!" Stan shouted what the hell? He jerked upwards; he felt cold, was he dreaming? He looked down and saw he still had his gowns on and he could hear the fast beeping representing his heart, well this is real he thought. What about the other part, was that a dream? But it felt strangely familiar. Flashbacks he thought, he became annoyed with himself, well done Stan you woke up before you found out what happened! He took a few deep breaths and waited until he calmed down and the beeping slowed down and Stan felt better.

"You okay hum?" a female voice said, Stan jumped but then saw a young female nurse walk in.

"Yeah, just dreaming" he replied. She looked him up and down.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" she asked and winked at him, which made him gulp, she was very pretty but she was no Wendy. "I'm fine" he replied

"Oh, okay" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice and then walked back out. That was weird; Stan thought. He looked down at the little digital clock next to his bed. 3:35. Stan groaned, he had to stay here till 1 o clock. He lay back down and closed his eyes…

…he opened his eyes again, and looked at the clock again 11:03, ah much better he thought, just two more hours. He sat up and stretched. Light filled the room. The female nurse walked in again, with a plate of food. "You awake again, well, you up for breakfast?" she asked. His stomach growled and he went red, she laughed "take that as a yes" she walked over and placed it over his lap; wow, bacon, eggs and toast. "Thanks" he said and began to wolf it down as if he had never seen food in his life, but it has been five days since he's eaten. She smiled at him warmly. "So what happened to you then?" he stopped eating

"Well, I don't know really. Woke up in a forest with a big chunk out of my shoulder and cuts along my chest, ran to my best friend's house, collapsed and four days later I woke up" he said and continued to eat. "Aww, hope it doesn't scare that nice body of yours, but then again girls like war wounds" Stan choked on his food. Okay, what the hell. There was a knock on the door and Kyle and Wendy walked in. he couldn't be happier to see them.

"Hey guys" Stan said happily. They both smiled at him, the nurse looked at them saw Wendy and walked out off; saying she was needed elsewhere. "Phew" Stan said "thank God you guys came in"

"Why" Kyle asked, sitting on his left hand side, Wendy on his right.

"Cause that nurse freaked me out, I woke up early this morning and she said that she would keep me company, and then she said chicks love war wounds!" Stan said. Kyle laughed, but Wendy remained silent, "so I'm coming home in a few hours" he continued

"That's good, you can show girls your war wounds" Wendy sarcastically said. Kyle laughed again

"Yeah, tell me how that goes"

"Will do" Stan replied. There was a pause "so how come you guys came, you did know that I was coming home"

"Yea, but me and Wendy had a free period so we thought we would come and visit you" Kyle answered. "Aw, loved" Stan joked. Kyle rolled his eyes. Stan finished his food and smiled, that was just what he needed.

The doctor that he had seen yesterday walked in. "hello Stanley, just come in to check the stitches, won't take a minuet" he walked over and untied the gown from behind his neck and lifted it off. Kyle looked away saying something about not being gay. Wendy turned around as well. "Okay, now let's remove the bandages, wait, what the?" the doctor looked at the wound in surprise. Kyle turned around, when he did his eyes widened. "What?" Stan asked a little worried. Wendy turned around and opened her mouth. Stan looked down and expected the worst but he saw…nothing. The wound on his shoulder had completely healed, along with the mark on his chest. "Well that isn't normal" the doctor stated. "I'll call your parents" Kyle said and walked out.

"The others need to see this" the doctor said and walked out as well. Damn it! Now there's going to be loads of people gawping at me! Stan thought. Wendy was still looking at him but when she met his gaze she averted her eyes, blushing slightly. Stan laughed, why was she embarrassed? "Well looks like I don't have any wounds to show off" he laughed making Wendy face him

"Isn't that a shame" she said "the girls will be so upset"

"Wen's why are you so pissed?" he asked "and don't deny it, I've known you long enough to tell when your pissed"

"Nothing" she quickly said "I just have an English essay to complete"

"You're also a bad liar" he stated, Wendy sighed defeated

"It's not you, it's just that nurse" she said "she's acted totally inappropriately, you've been unconscious for four days and she's trying to come onto you!" Oh my God, is Wendy jealous? He thought. Why would she be jealous for? "Well, I wasn't interested anyway" he stated truthfully. Kyle walked in "your parents will be hearing in a few minutes and for God's sake cover up!" he shouted, Stan moved the empty plate onto the table and moved the blanket over him. "Better?" he asked

"Much" Kyle replied.

A few minutes later his parents walked in, followed by a large group of doctors and a few nurses including the one he'd seen earlier. "What's wrong with my boy?" Sharon asked

"Nothing" the doctor replied "look" he pulled the blanket down and revealed his healed body. "Ohh" a few doctors said in unison and one even took a photo! They all started chatting amongst themselves. Stan felt so awkward with a large group of people staring at him shirtless. "What's wrong with that?" randy said pointing at him.

"Well, with cuts that deep, it should still be healing and we were considering doing a skin graft, but it's completely healed, which is strange as it has been less than a week. That's five times faster than the normal rate and there is no visible scar tissue" the doctor answered

"Well isn't that better?" Wendy said "that he's better and doesn't need any other treatment"

"Yes but..."

"But it's good, so can I go home" Stan interrupted "seeing as my parents are already here?"

"Well yes but we would like to keep you in for a few tests" the doctor said

"So you were letting him go before he recovered and now he has you want to keep him?" Kyle asked

"What kind of tests?" Stan added

"Nothing much; just a few blood tests, scans and physical observation" the doctor answered

"Oh is that all" Stan sarcastically said "no thanks, I don't want to spend any longer here" he sat up and jumped out of the bed pulling the monitors off his chest. A few people gasped as he wobbled a bit, but Wendy held him for support. He quickly stood upright "did you bring any clothes?" Stan asked and his mom handed him a bag. "Would you all mind stepping out please, I would like to get change" they all filled out the door leaving him alone. He tipped the contents of his bag out onto the bed and began to change. He replaced the gowns for his trade mark clothes. Baggy blue jeans, white short sleeved top, socks, trainers, his fake brown leather jacket and his favourite blue and red bobble hat.

Stan walked out of the room and saw that the flock of doctors had gone and only his family and friends were left. "Ready to go son" randy asked

"Defiantly" Stan answered and they walked out. Stan felt different when he walked, firstly everything was clearer and he felt he had a lot more energy. Probably because I've just got out of bed Stan thought.

He never knew how wrong he was…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: hey, sorry for taking a long time to update. Had no internet till Friday, long story. But here it is now. ENJOY XD**

The journey back was pretty uneventful, Kyle and Wendy went back to school, saying they'd come over tonight. So Stan was stuck in his parent's car semi listening to their conversation. He found it hard to concentrate, was everything always this loud? It sounded like his parents were practically screaming, and the car was about to explode. Everything was so bright and clear as well; it's as if all his life he's been wearing misty glasses and now he's taken them off. His sense of smell had also improved. Little scents became stronger like his father weak aftershave and mothers shampoo. Five minutes before they even drove past KFC he could smell the succulent Kentucky fried chicken.

This is really strange, Stan thought, first I can heal quickly now all my senses have increased. Seems his brain power hadn't improved though because he still couldn't figure it out. He pushed these thoughts back as they pulled up outside their house. Stan jumped out and ran to the door; his stomach growled as he waited for his mom to walk up and open the door. He ran straight to the kitchen and ransacked it for food. "Someone's hungry" Sharon laughed

"I could cook you something if you want" randy said; Stan looked up and faced his dad

"No thanks dad, I want to food now, not in three hours" he stated, he had never forgot when his father became the school chef and everyone had to waste the whole of lunch just to get some food. He found a large bag of cheesy poofs and triumphantly grabbed them. He ran back to the living room and jumped onto the sofa and began to demolish the bag. God he was hungry! Soon the bag was empty. His stomach was silent; finally he managed to fill it! He lay back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Was it always this dirty? He could see every speck of dust on it. He sat back up; this eyesight thingy was going to drive him crazy!

He walked over to the TV and turned it on along with the x-box 360 and sat back down with the controller and began to play. This should kill a few hours he thought as he began to kill the dragons on skyrim using a range of techniques and continuing the story.

In what seemed like minuets he saw that it was already dark. That was quick he thought. There was a loud knock on the door; well it probably wasn't that loud but his ears seemed to amplify everything. He walked over and opened the door, Wendy stood outside wearing grey skinny jeans and a purple coat "hey" he said and stepped aside to let her in. she smiled and walked in. she took off her ugg boots and her coat revealing a light blue zip up. "Here" he said and took her coat and hung it up on the banister. "Thanks" she replied "Kyle said he can't come over; he's got a biology exam tomorrow and wanted to revise some more"

"Shame" Stan said but secretly he was happy, this meant he could spend more time with Wendy. "So, you brought a movie?" he asked she nodded and pulled a DVD from her pocket and handed it to him. He read the title "oh, the woman in black, sure you want to watch it?" Wendy stared

"No, I just brought the box over, Dora the explorer is in it" she sarcastically replied.

"You have that" he asked in mock excitement, she play punched him and he yelped "shut up and get the popcorn, I can set up"

"Yes mam" Stan said and saluted her, which aren't him another punch but harder, he ran off before she could do more damage.

He found the popcorn and threw it the microwave once it finished he grabbed it out and began playing hot potato with it because it was burning his hands "ow, hot, hot ow!" he cursed quietly. Once turning everything off he ran into the living room, where Wendy was already seated on the sofa, waiting "took your time" she stated. He shook the bag

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you" he joked as she bit the air. They both laughed and he sat down on the other end. She pressed play and the movie started. Stan could hear slight movement and saw Wendy move closer to him. "What are you doing" he asked. She blushed but eyed the popcorn.

"I've came to liberate the food from you" she stated. Stan clutched it defensively. She sighed "guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way" and pounced on him trying to grab the bag. He was frozen for a moment but then joined in; he held the bag as far away from her as he could and held her back. "Stan" she whined "damn it! Give it to me!" he laughed at her feeble attempts. "Augh! Why are you so strong!" she tried to push his arm off her, but it wouldn't budge. Damn he was stronger.

She managed to wriggle her arm free and elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!" he let go and doubled over. She grabbed the bag. It never hurt him but he stayed down. "Stan?" she asked, she sounded worried when he didn't reply. She gently put her free hand on his back, he shivered at her touch. "Stan i…"she said but never got to finish as he jumped up and pinned her down; she screamed and dropped the popcorn. "Stanley Marsh, you're such an arsehole!" she said angrily, he grinned at her as she tried to wriggle free. "Not this time" he laughed. He looked at her and smiled, she looked so beautiful. She glared at him with her brilliant grey eyes. Just like the moon he suddenly thought, mysterious and beautiful. Her annoyed expression faded as she stared into his eyes. He released her and leaned closer; she did the same and closed her eyes…

Stan heard footsteps and reluctantly broke apart before he managed to kiss her. "What the hell is going on?" randy demanded, standing at the door with just his boxers on.

"Dad!" Stan shouted "cover up, Wendy's here!" his dad saw her and slid behind the door.

"Sorry, and oh I see, so you two were..."

"No!" they both said in unison. "We're watching a horror movie and part of it scared me so I screamed and dropped the popcorn" Wendy said. Randy looked at the TV, then the floor and finally to the innocent looks on their faces. "Okay" randy said after seeing that the story fitted to the scene "just be a bit quieter please, and someone pick that popcorn up" and with that he walked back upstairs. "Phew good thinking wen's" he said and she grinned

"Well I had to think of something" she knelt down and picked the bag up. Stan picked up the pieces on the floor. Thankfully there wasn't many and he threw them in the bin. They sat down again. "Share?" she asked and shook the bag, he grinned and she moved next to him. Stan reminded the movie as they had missed the first ten minutes; "let's try this again" he laughed as they began to watch the movie.

Damn this movie was weird. It had even started to freak him out! But he never showed it, of course. Wendy on the other hand was yelping loads. Thank God they had already eaten the popcorn otherwise it would be everywhere. Whenever he would laugh at her, she would hit him with the cushion she was using to shield her eyes.

At a part they both jumped and Wendy grabbed onto him and buried her face into his chest. "Wen's what are you doing?" he asked he could feel himself becoming red. She never moved but spoke into his chest. "Not moving" she muffled, her breath tickled his chest. "I think you cushion is getting jealous" Stan stated. She kept in the same position "don't care, you're doing a better job" she muffled again. He could feel and hear the fast beat of her heart. He held his breath as he put his arm around her, she stiffened at first but then relaxed, and he relaxed to. "So how am I doing a better job?" he asked, this time she looked up and faced him. He eyes gazed at him "I don't know, you make me feel safe" she replied. He smiled and went red; thankfully it was dark so she couldn't see him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to watch the movie again, Stan was still grinning madly.

He barely noticed what was going on; he was more preoccupied with Wendy's head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his. God why does she have this effect on me? During the next hour they jumped and laughed trying to make it less scary.

The movie finished and they both sat up and stretched. He took the DVD out and turned it all off. He handed the movie back in its box to Wendy. She lazily grabbed it and stood up. "Well, I won't watch that again!" she laughed, he smiled and agreed. "Hey did you want me to walk you home?" he asked. She nodded "I'll make sure no ghost tries to kill you" he laughed. She put her boots on and her coat, he threw an old pair on trainers on. "You need a coat on" she stated. He shook his head

"Nah, I feel really warm; besides I'm just walking you home and coming back, I'll be fine"

"Your inside of course you'll be warm" she stated, he opened the door and jogged out

"Coming" he asked

"God you're so stubborn!" she shouted and walked out, it was cold but he never felt it. Even Wendy shivered under all her layers. But this was Colorado after all, one of the coldest places on earth.

They reached the house; he stopped and faced her. "well see ya wen's" he said "we can meet up on the weekend, I'm coming back to school after" she smiled at him warmly and stepped closer to him "yeah, I'd like that, bye Stan and thanks for walking me home" she hugged him for a few seconds before running to her house and going in. they waved at each other again before she went in. He smiled happily and began to walk home. She must have feelings for me! Stan thought as he walked. Everything was so good, what could possibly ruin this wonder moment?

**Authors notes: dun, dun duh! **

**Cliff-hanger as usual, transformation up next. Hope you've liked this chapter please review so I know people are reading this, and to see if you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

He continued to walk back home, when he started to feel ill. He began to shake but not because of the cold. His body felt different, like it didn't belong to him. This is weird he thought.

Suddenly his pupils began to dilate. The bones in his legs snapped and he fell to the ground crying out in pain. They healed almost straight away but became longer with more muscle. His jeans ripped up his legs leaving a bit of fabric between his legs. His back clicked backwards in an unnatural manner and he cried out again. He felt like he was getting bigger, his arms grew longer making crunching noises. His chest expanded ripping his shirts to shreds. "AUGH!" he shouted. What is happening to me? He watched as his trainers exploded as his feet became too big for them. He looked as his hands as they became longer to become proportion with his new body. His nails grew rapidly and turned into sharp claws.

His face began to change as well; it started to stick out more breaking his jaw in the process making him unable to speak. It looked dog like, he covered his face with his hands trying to push it back and stop the pain but he ended up cutting himself with his claws. He howled out in pain; he literally howled! His teeth grew and sharpened. His canines grew and sharpened the most. Becoming deadly fangs. Short black fur began to cover his body and face. The same colour as his hair.

The pain was immense, and then it all stopped. The pain was gone and he fell to the ground whimpering. He sprang up suddenly full with energy as adrenalin pumped around his body. He stood up straight in a sturdy form. With his back straight he threw his head back and howled.


	6. Chapter 6

He tilted his head back and watched the shreds of clothes blow on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw he saw a light turn on behind some curtains; Stan did not want to be spotted so he ran forward, his new powerful legs carried him further and faster than ever before. He lowered himself down and used his forepaws to help him run faster.

The wind blew through his fur; he changed direction and bolted down a side lane, after a few moments he reached his destination. Starks Pond. This place would usually be packed with lovers and ice-skaters but at this time it was deserted. It was ironic how a place that is filled with happiness and love now harboured a monster.

He stood up on his hind legs and walked over to the pond. The crescent moon shone on the lake giving him enough light to see the new him.

Instead of seeing Stan Marsh looking back at him, a new hybrid wolf and man covered in black fur stared back at him. Stan Marsh was no longer present; something new had taken his place. The wild beast within was released and controlled the new body while the part of Stan that was still left watched, powerless against the beast; which was free to do whatever it wanted and right now he was hungry…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: hey, here it is the transformation chapter so read and enjoy. Also because Stan has become a werewolf and is not himself, Stan is called him, he or the beast.**

His highly sensitive nose picked up many scents; he selected one and closed into it. Easy kill he thought, just what he needed. He ran out of Starks pond and followed his nose to his prey's destination.

He slipped down streets making no noise, within a few moments he reached the entrance of the farm. He could hear loud snoring coming from the little house next to the farm. He could easily take him out but he was after larger more filling prey. The barn was in front of him. He heard lots of heart beats all concealed in the barn. He faced the wooden door; this piece of wood was the only thing blacking him from is supper. With one swift movement his claws broke the chain; he watched it clatter to the floor. Using his strong arms he pushed the doors open.

Lots of sleepy eyes looked at him. Jackpot, the cows looked away and continued to sleep. He walked up the centre looking for a worthy dinner. He stopped and faced a plump cow. He growled and pounced. The cow never even had enough time to "moo" he bit into its neck and kept on going until he heard the crunch of the backbone. The body became limp, now dead and dropped to the floor. He bit a chunk of the warm meat and swallowed. He went to the belly of the cow and sliced it open, spilling the intestine's out. All four stomachs slid out. He swallowed the warm liver whole and ate the heart in a gulp.

Blood was filling the floor and sticking his fur together. He then moved onto the leg and began to chew on it, his sharp teeth tearing flesh from bone. Other cows had awakened and saw the dead mess on the floor and began mooing in distress; he growled at them but it made it worse! He stood up growling loudly.

There was a roar from the corner, he jumped up and ran to investigate. There was a gate holding in the animal, before he reached it the door flew off and hung limp on one hinge, a furious bull ran out and glared at him. Panting deeply as steam left his mouth. He growled at the bull and bared his teeth.

The bull charged at him at full speed. He jumped over as easily as playing leap frog. He landed gently and spun around slashing the bull which aggravated it more, it snorted again and charged but he stayed still and slashed in fury at the charging bull. He got a few on target hits and the bull squealed in pain but continued to charge. He jumped but away but the sharp horn cut into his side, making him howl out. Now he was angry.

He jumped onto the bull and began tearing at it, biting any part of the bull he could find. The bull skidded to a halt and began to buck, trying to get the beast off. But he dug his claws into the bull sides to stay in place.

All the cows continue to moo in distress as they saw the carnage in front of them. Finally the bull stopped and collapsed from exhaustion and panted heavily. Seizing the opportunity he grabbed the bull's neck and slit the throat, watching the life drain from the bull's eyes. All this gave him a sick satisfaction.

This moment was short lived when the farmer entered the barn, shotgun in hand. "Now what's going all the commotion?" he asked but the farmer saw the answer lying on the floor. He saw his prize bull and cow dead on the floor soaked in their own blood, with parts of their insides draped across the floor. "Dear God" he gasped, he saw the beast in front of him and aimed. The beast turned and ran.

BANG! Then noise rang through the barn. The beast felt an explosion of pain in his back as he fled from the area. Limping because of the fight he made his way to the forest. Once there he slashed at nearby trees to take out his fury and anger. He howled again before falling to the ground and everything became black…

**Authors notes: well there we are, hope you've enjoyed it, please review so I know your opinions. I do take them into consideration.**

**Also please read my friends fanfic; if you love zombies and my chemical romance then this is the story for you!**

**.com/story/189629 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: hey sorry for the long time not updating, but here it is so ENJOY!**

Stan reluctantly opened his eyes, he ached and felt sore. This all seems strangely familiar he thought and focused on the surroundings and saw, trees! I'm in the forest, again! He angrily thought, he paused as he suddenly realised; the events last night was real and actually happened. Well of course, he thought, why else would I be in the forest so early in the morning, again.

He leaned up but collapsed back down as he felt an explosion of pain in his back. He then remembered that he was shot and gave out a cry. He could feel the pain in his back and side, but was bearable, probably already healing. His skin felt sticky as he looked down he saw he was covered in blood, a mixture of his own and his victims. He felt it around his mouth. He felt sick, there was so much blood: covering his face, sticking to his hair, painted on his body and dried under his nails with a mixture of dirt.

"Eugh" he rolled over and heaved. Nothing came out, which sickened him more! "I killed innocent animals and ate them raw!" he shouted, he felt sick about what he had done, viciously killing those animals and tearing them apart. All his life he tried to protect animals from human slaughter, but it seems they needed to be protected from him. He let out a laugh. Oh the irony!

His body felt weak so he stayed still, he was in no condition to move and even if he could, where would he go? It wasn't as early as it was before and this time he didn't want people to see him running around wearing ragged jeans and covered in blood. He closed his eyes and tried to comprehend what had happened to him. What am I? He thought but he had few answers. His trail of thought was interrupted when he heard footsteps and branches snap, the noises became louder and he knew the person was getting close. He was too drained to move; instead he closed his eyes and waited for the shouts signalling he'd been seen.

"Stan!" a high pitched voice shouted. Well he didn't expect that, he opened his eyes and looked over at the direction of noise. Wendy stood still, rooted to the spot. It was as if she was under a trance; but then she snapped out of it and ran to him and crouched next to him. "Stan! Oh my God, Stan!" she shouted, her voice was shaky. "Wendy" he murmured. Her grey eyes were wide and filling up with tears. "What happened?" she asked, he tried to sit up but his body detested, she helped him sit up and he looked at her gratefully. "I'm going to call an ambulance" she said and shakily grabbed her phone. "No!" he said a little louder than he expected. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Stan" she said softly "you've lost a lot of blood, I need to get you to hospital" he stopped her again and grabbed her hand with the phone in. "can't go-they'll find out-can't let them" he mumbled, "Stan- I need to" she cried "please" he said, he knew if he went to hospital they would find out what he was and would take him away.

His blue eyes pleaded with hers. She nodded slowly and seemed to have become calmer. She helped him stand up and put her arm around him. He relied on her for support but she stumbled a bit because he was heavier than her. She managed to move forward, dragging him with her. As they walked he started to regain his strength, and relied on her less. "Were are we going?" he asked, she never stopped walking or even turning around to face him. "I'm taking you to my house, its closer and I can help you" she answered. He was going to detest but after all her house was closer, meaning less chance to be seen.

He could feel himself heal, it wasn't rapid, but at least he began to feel better. Eventually he began to walk on his own, Wendy looked at him uneasily "are you okay?" she asked, he nodded and continued. Stan had forgot how close her house was and that it backed onto the forest so no one would see them, she slowly walked up the garden, but he stopped. Wouldn't her parents be home? They wouldn't be happy if they saw their daughter sneak a boy in their house, wearing only ripped jeans and covered in blood. As if reading his mind Wendy turned around and signalled him to follow "it's okay, my parents are at work, they won't be back till eight" problem sorted he thought and followed, she silently opened the patio door but stopped and faced him, what? He thought.

"Erm, could you get rid of the leaves? Don't want them all over the house, my parents would get suspicious" oh he mouthed and looked down and saw leaves covering his body stuck to the blood. He brushed them off but couldn't reach his back. "Here" she said and stepped behind him gently brushing the leaves off, he felt himself going red, but he was covered in red so she wouldn't notice or tell the difference.

She stopped and gasped. "Stan, why do you have a b-bullet in your b-back?" she stuttered. Oh crap he was shot, she didn't wait for an answer and pushed him inside and quickly closed the door, taking her shoes off. "Yea, about that" he said "I was shot" he waited for her reaction "why are you so calm?" she asked. He didn't really know so he just shrugged. She managed to laugh "God you're so strange, I'm going to have to take it out" she said, he nodded. I bet this is going to hurt. "Do you mind if I wash first? I don't really like being covered in blood"

"But shouldn't i- oh just go up, you remember where it is?" she asked, it has been a while since he was here but he still remembered the rooms "yes, unless you've rearranged the rooms" he laughed slightly and ran upstairs, second door to the left, he opened it and there was the bathroom, just the way he remembered it.

Wendy ran upstairs and opened the door with her eyes closed "sorry, if your indecent, but I got you a towel" she held it out still with her eyes closed, Stan laughed "wens I'm just as indecent as the last time you saw me" she cautiously opened her eyes and blushed slightly but then smiled, he took the towel and on queue she walked out.

Stan hung the towel up and hopped in the shower, the water washed the blood and mud off him and he watched it go down the drain, he began to feel himself again. The pain in his back got worse as the water went into the open wound that still hadn't healed, his side hurt too, once all the blood had gone from his body and hair, he stepped out and dried himself. He hissed when the towel touched his open wounds, he quickly got changed and ran downstairs.

Wendy was in the kitchen "okay" he said "how do we get this out of my back?" she lifted a bottle of vodka. Stan looked at her blankly. "No, I'm not getting you drunk! Sit down" she stated, he obeyed and sat down but before he knew anything she poured the spirit into the wound. "Gah!" he cried out and jumped out of the seat.

"Sorry" she said "but this is for your own good" she stopped and put it on the table.

"How? Get it drunk?" he asked, damn that hurt! She managed a laugh.

"No, spirits help sterilise the wound so there won't be an infection" she answered, how does she know all this? He thought. She drew a large pair of tweezers. She lit a lighter in the other hand and put the ends in the flames, watching intensely "sterilising" she said before he could ask. "lean forward" he rested his head on the table "this-this will hurt, a lot" she said and walked closer, she gave him a look of uncertainty, but he smiled "trust me I've felt worse- GAH!" he shouted as the red hot tweezers entered the gaping hole in his back and touched the tender muscle.

She stopped momentarily but then continued. He cried out again. This hurts more than being shot! He bit his lip to stop him crying out. He felt a tug at the lodged bullet and he cried out "GOD DAMN!" he shouted.

"Stan I'm really sorry, just one more try, I'm sorry" she repeated. He whimpered as she tugged again. After a forceful tug Stan felt the bullet move. They both sighed and Stan sprawled over the table. "Thank you" he said, she placed the bullet on the table "ow!" he shouted again when she poured more vodka in the wound, "sorry" she repeated and held a patch on the wound, with one hand on it she wrapped a bandage around him to keep the pressure and hold it in place. "Ow" he whined but laughed, she rolled her eyes at him "baby" she muttered with a smile on her face.

She poured some spirits on the gash on his side and she bandaged it up as well. "All done" she said as he gazed up at her and smiled "thanks nurse" he said and she laughed but suddenly became serious "now spill"

**Thanks for reading XD please review so I know what you think. Chapter 9 will be up soon, hopefully faster than this one! ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: hey, back again. Sorry about the long time, wrote this chapter twice and was trying to choose which one to use, so yea here it is ta dah!**

**And I also forgot to say a BIG thanks to Coyote Smith for giving me a brilliant idea which blossomed to become chapter 8. *face snack* (for being so rude)**

**So with that enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

Stan sighed, why did she have to ask? He walked into the living room and fell onto the sofa; she followed and sat on the other end. "Well?" she asked, he looked to the floor

"I can't tell you" he answered and continued to look miserably at the ground; how could he tell the girl he loved that he was a monster? She would never speak to him again. "Stan" she broke the silence "you can tell me anything, we've been through a lot of crazy crap over the years-"

"This is different" he cut in, she sighed reached over and held his hand. Her touch made him feel warm and safe.

"How bad can it be?" she smiled,

"You don't know" he sighed

"Try me" he looked at her

"I'm sorry wens I just, can't" and then he looked back to the ground.

"Stan, what's going on? You're worrying me, why can't you go to the hospital? What will they find out?" she asked, why so many questions! He thought, she can't expect him to answer all of them. "They'll find out what I am" he answered

"So what are you?"

He stared into the beautiful grey and felt compelled to tell her, she slid closer, let go of his hand and placed it around his back, he inhaled sharply which caused her to grin. Smart move he thought.

She inched closer to his face, she wasn't grinning anymore but smiled back at him shyly as they were only millimetres away from each other. He looked at her dreamily and smiled, he moved closer, closing the distance between them; their noses touched and he could see the blush spread over her face.

They were both silent, just looking into each other's eyes, there was nothing needed to be said. He was filled with desire that had been building up over the years. He forgot everything, all his problems and worries and quickly moved his head lower, their lips finally met…

Her eyes widened at first as she was taken off guard by his actions which had surprised her, but then her eyes began to narrow and she looked dreamily at him. She quickly moved her hand up from his back and it found its way to his hair and she knotted her fingers in strands.

He felt like he had just been struck by lightning and she felt addictive, she was a drug that he never wanted to stop taking. She moaned softly, which made his heart beat faster, as his arm went round her waist and pulled her closer. She continued to kiss him back as each second they grew more passionate than the last.

Her other hand slowly moved along his bare chest and over the bandages. Each touch felt like little electric shocks and he shivered as her soft fingers traced his chest. A deep moan escaped his lips.

He watched her eyes flutter to stay open as he pressed harder on her lips. She did the same and returned with as much force as him. Her eyes now stayed closed and he did the same, enjoying every moment, he felt like there should be fireworks behind them and he thanked himself that he acted on impulse and found himself hungry for more.

He felt a growl build up in his chest, a sudden image appeared in his mind_…Wendy's body lying lifeless on the floor with him standing over her, only he wasn't Stan anymore but the werewolf, with blood dripping off his mouth…_

He abruptly pulled apart from her and backed off, too quickly so he fell off the back of the sofa. He panted heavily and saw her do the same, he could hear the loud and quick beat of her heart as she gasped for air trying to make up for the lack of oxygen she had during the long kiss.

She gave him a sheepish grin, but then changed to a look of hurt and confusion because of his sudden actions and his grim expression. He quickly backed further away and looked at her, she looked so hurt and it broke his heart. But he was a monster now and he could hurt her if he wasn't careful.

"Stan, what-why-" she broke off

"I can't, I'm sorry" he said.

"Why?" she repeated "it's what I want, you don't know how badly I've waited for that moment, with you"

"Me too, that was absolutely amazing. But I can't" he sighed.

"Why?" her voice shook.

"Because ill end up hurting you and if anything happened to you-" his voice broke off. She walked over to him "you're hurting me now, by not telling me" she reached out but he backed into the corner. "Tell me" she whispered "please, what's going on?" With his back against the wall and nowhere to run and hide, he had to face her and the truth came out.

"I'm-I'm a werewolf"

**Ta dah! Well there it is, Wendy knows, but how will she react? Read on to find out...**

**Because I'm not telling you now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: hello again well here we go, so Wendy now knows but how will she react? I'm going to shut up now so you can find out **

She stood still, her face was unreadable. He wasn't sure if she was about to laugh or cry. "What?" she asked calmly "for a second I thought you said that you were a-"

"Werewolf. Yes, that's what I said" he spoke in a flat ton, she was silent. He expected her to run out the house screaming but she stayed perfectly still "oh", she went to step forward but he warded her off. "No you have to stay away, I'll just hurt you" he pleaded.

"So what- what was that then, a few moments ago?"

"Made desire" he answered truthfully "I've really wanted to do that, but then I realised that everything has changed and I can't have you anymore. I'm not the guy I used to be"

"Stan, you're still the same guy!"

"No, now I randomly turn into a wild animal and when I do I have no control over what I do"

"Well, it didn't seem like you did have any self-control a few moments ago!"

"Wen's that was different" he almost laughed, if this wasn't so serious he would have. She sat next to him even after he tried to ward her off again, stubborn girl! He thought, or was it head strong? Either way it was one of her traits that he liked about her… he shook his head, he had to stop thinking like that now. He couldn't be with her.

He stood up to walk away; he was going to do the right thing. But she grabbed him and pulled him back. He spun around and tried to break her grasp but he couldn't "wen's, I have to go, let me go!" he shouted at the end, but she silenced him.

"No! Now you listen here Stan; did that kiss mean to you as much as it did to me?" she shouted with an authoritive tone "and answer truthfully because I may be a bad liar but you're not so great yourself, and so help me if you lie!"

"Yes! Yes it did, that was one of the best moments of my life, and I wish it didn't have to end and I could hold you forever, but it has to -" with one finger she silenced him and pressed it firmly against his lips, he got the message and shut up.

"Right then, that sorts it out" she said and removed her finger.

"but you don't -" he was cut off with her lips crashing against his own, he fell back against the wall, his time it was Wendy that had done that, and this time she had taken him off guard. Damn she was defiantly stronger!

"Wen's-we-can't-do-this" he panted between each kiss, he was trying to move but his feet refused to move and stayed rooted to the spot. "But we can" she quickly said before kissing him passionately again.

His mind told him to stop- he would only end up hurting her. But his heart was shouting at him to carry on, this is what they both wanted after all. "wen's Wendy!" he managed to hold her back, she was grinning madly at him, her beauty and smile were making him forget what he was about to say.

"Well, this is not the way I thought you would react!" he smiled.

"Why? What did you think I would do?" she asked

"Run out of the house screaming HE'S A MONSTER! And assemble the villagers with pitchforks!"

She smiled "why would I run out of my own house?" he stopped and thought "exactly" she continued when he couldn't think of an answer "you're not a monster, you're still the same Stan that annoys the hell out of me sometimes, and the same Stan that I can't stop thinking about" he blushed slightly at her comment, he knew that she felt the same way after all these years! "But, what if I hurt you?" he said, still not convinced if he should stay

"I'll hurt you back" she said bluntly with a smile. He laughed

"Come on! You couldn't even get the popcorn off me!" she laughed as well

"I was faking, trust me. I wanted to see what you would do" he was still smiling when she forcefully pushed him back against the wall, her strength surprised him. She stood on her toes so that she was eye level with him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See" she smiled.

"Okay" he said "but what happens if I had you-cornered!" he quickly spun and pulled her so she was now against the wall, his hands on either side to prevent her escaping. She yelped but then smiled slyly. "well" she said "I would have to distract you" she ran her hand along his face and then softly stroked his chest, he shook and his arms went weak, his mind was going fuzzy, "and then" she whispered in his ear while continuing to stroke his chest "do this!" she ducked under his arm but grabbed it pulling it behind his back, she pushed him so he waked the wall and was pressed against it. She pulled his arm up across his back and he felt a sharp pain. "Try and move and this breaks" she whispered.

"Okay. Okay I understand" he shouted, she released him

"Oh revenge is sweet" he spun around and looked at the beautiful girl that was smaller than him ginning at him; he was red because she had manage to do that but he laughed. "Well I only pinned you down; not nearly rip your arm off!"

She laughed and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder "am I forgiven?" she asked sweetly and kissed his shoulder. How can I stay mad at that? He thought as he ran his hand down her long loose hair and played with the locks. His other hand went down her back, gently stroking her. "Mumm" she whispered and relaxed, enjoying the affection.

He lifted her off the ground which took her by surprise but she stayed relaxed, he sat on the sofa pulling her on his lap, she gently pushed him and he lay down across the sofa lifting her over so she lay on top of him.

She turned her head so that she was facing him. She smiled as he brushed the flyway hairs off her face; she rested her head on his chest and placed her hand over his heart, feeling the rhythmic beat. He listened to heart beat and hears it sync to his own, he protectively wrapped his arms around her causing her to giggle and then leaned his head against hers.

Her eyes closed as she breather softly, soon she fell asleep and Stan lay there listening to the matching heart beats and then he too fell asleep. They both happily slept in each others embrace. They were finally together…

**Authors notes: the end? Maybe, maybe not. Review what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: hey! Couldn't resist I had to continue, too many unanswered questions and I hate them; so with that here's some more **

Stan woke up to the sound of a car pulling up. Augh not now! He thought as he carefully lifted Wendy up, she mumbled in her sleep but then went quiet again. He put her back down and was about to sneak away when he heard her yawn, she looked at him sleepily "where are you going" she groggily asked.

"I've got to go, your parents are back" he whispered

"Aww damn" she moaned, he smiled and bent down giving her a quick kiss on the cheek but she pulled him to her lips where they kissed longer. Wait, what am I meant to be doing? He thought. Oh yeah escaping before parents get in, he moved away and Wendy moaned unhappily "I was enjoying that!"

"So was I, but parents coming back remember? Got to go"

"Oh yea" she said and he smiled before running out of the room and to the patio. He quietly slid the door open and hoped out; he heard the front door open and carefully slid the door shut.

He felt so happy, he had finally showed Wendy how he felt and she returned the feelings. He jogged down the garden and through the forest, he wasn't afraid anymore, she still wanted to be with him even though she knew what he was. He ran in-between the trees and cheered. He reached the street where his house was, it was dark, good now he won't be seen. He sprinted down the road until he reached his house, he couldn't go through the front door yet so he went round the back. There was a convenient tree that stood next to the house and a branch that was close to his bedroom window. It had been there since he was little and many a night he had managed to sneak into his bedroom after a party and no-one would ever know.

He climbed the tree with ease; after all he was doing this on a monthly basis! Yes, widows unlocked, he snuck in bounced off his bed and quickly got changed, hiding the ripped jeans. He had to look normal otherwise his parents would get suspicious. He then climbed back out and down the tree and went to the front door and was greeted by his parents.

"Hello Stanley" his mom said

"Hey mom, hi dad" Stan greeted them

"So" his dad began "where were you all day? You must have gone early in the morning; you weren't there when we woke up"

"Oh, I was just at Kenny's" he casually said, trying to look innocent "and you guys do like your lye in's, remember?" he was referring to the time when the pensioners took over south park and the adults couldn't stop them because they liked their lye in's!

"Okay, well give us a heads up next time, you've just come back from hospital" his mom said. Stan nodded and ran upstairs "yes mom, well I'm tired so going to bed, night" he quickly said, before he spilt the truth. His was bad at lying after all and never waited for a response. He ran to his room and closed the bedroom door.

He picked his phone up, dialled a number and waited for the person to answer. "Hello" the other end said.

"Hey Kenny" Stan said

"Stan! Hi, how are you? Did go and visit you but every time I came you were unconscious and not very good company" he laughed

"I'm fine now, all healed up" literally he thought "anyway, what did you expect? I was out for ages!" the phone echoed with both their laughter.

"Well sounds like you are good, you had me worried. So what dya want?" he asked

"Well dude, I need to ask you a favour" Stan said

"Oh no!" Kenny shouted "I'm not lending you my playboys! Cartman still needs to return loads!"

"No! Sick Kenny! I don't want any of them!"

"Oh" Kenny had calmed down "so what do you want?"

"If, no when my parents phone say that I was at yours today"

"Why? Why me?" Kenny asked

"Well, because your parents don't give a crap what you do and will probably be too drunk to notice if I was there or not" Stan said bluntly

"Oh, okay then" Kenny said "but out of interest, where were you?"

"Nowhere important" Stan quickly said, he heard a chuckle down the other end

"Oh sure, so if it's nowhere important why don't you tell your parents?" Kenny asked

"Because…that's none of your business!" Stan said getting flustered

"Were you at a girl's house?" Kenny asked in a sing-song voice

"Maybe" Stan said getting red, he couldn't lie, he was too bad at it.

"Oh my! Little Stan is growing up!" Kenny cheered. Stan groaned "so did you-"

"NO!" Stan shouted causing Kenny to burst out laughing

"Well, not that grown then" Kenny laughed, Stan groaned again

"Okay Kenny got to go, bye"

"Don't worry, next time you'll be luckier!" Kenny shouted before Stan hung up. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not everything is about sex" Stan muttered. He listened as he heard his mom talking

"Oh, hello Kenny, I was just wandering if- oh he was-all day? Oh okay- no reason just checking, bye then" Stan laughed; he knew his mom would phone and if he was bad at lying, let someone else do it for you!

He collapsed on his bed when he heard his phone bleep, he took the phone and lay back on his bed; he looked at the message and smiled.

_**Hey**_

_**Skols not on 2morro it's a trainin day**_

_**So do u want 2 meet up or something? X (not sure if I shud hav put tht!)**_

He smiled at Wendy's last comment and began to text a reply

_**Yea wud lov 2!**_

_**How bout I meet at ur house?**_

_**B bout 11ish**_

_**Did ur parents suspect anything? Told mine I was at Kenny's, told him then mom phoned so no1 knows! X (why not! ;p )**_

He sent it and waited for a reply, and sure enough there was another beep

_**Ok kwl c u there then**_

_**Nah I was still asleep they left me there, so just went 2 my room now**_

_**Smart plan! Well done!**_

_**Well I'm goin sleep now, don't wana fall asleep on u AGAIN!**_

_**Night X**_

He typed a quick reply

_**U sound surprised by my brilliant thinkin!**_

_**I'm goin sleep now, so night don't let the werewolves bite! X**_

He turned his phone off and placed it on the side. He chucked his clothes off and jumped into bed in his boxers as he couldn't be bothered to search for anything. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a good day he thought before falling asleep.

Little did he know that someone was waiting outside, looking into the boy's room. The dark figure quickly climbed up into his room, the figure looked at the sleeping boy and walked closer, the figure leaned over… but grabbed his phone, and he silently turned it back on and composed a new message

_**Change of plan,**_

_**Can't wait that long to see you again, meet me in the forest outside your house at 8, see you there X**_

**Authors notes: dun, dun duhh! There we go another chapter and another question: So who is the figure? Not sure yet myself! But all will be revealed soon. Stay tuned folks and make sure you review! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: hey again, sorry for long time to upload I've had no internet till today so I have uploaded ASAP. Well anyway I've tried something different so for this chapter it is going to be from Wendy's point of view and you'll see why. Now enjoy… **

Wendy woke up at 7:30 and looked at her phone '1 new message' she read it and gasped in horror 8oclock? She only had half an hour to get ready! She jumped up and speedily got changed, blue skinny jeans, grey top and a thick light purple hoodie, as it would be cold in the morning. She wasn't very dressed up but it was just Stan, but they had kissed. A lot. Did she need to dress up? No time she thought as she rushed downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal, brushed her teeth and tried to flatten her messy hair after nearly taming the mess she gave up and ran downstairs, threw on a pair of trainers. She scribbled a note and stuck it on the table:

_**Mom and Dad,**_

_**Just gone out to meet up with Stan. Be back later and save me some dinner! You never did last time I went out!**_

_**Love Wendy x**_

Even though they were both at work, they would be coming home earlier today probably 3 and if she never left them a note they'd probably call the FBI or something! She slid out of the patio and closed it. No time to lock and ran down the garden and into the forest, she went just out of looking distance from the house as she never knew how far to go.

She looked at her phone 8:10. Oh no, I'm late. "Stan" she shouted, she looked around but couldn't see anything because it was early in the morning and it was still dark. Where is he? Probably running late she thought; Wendy noticed how eerie the forest was at this time, but what did she have to fear? She wasn't scared of the werewolf; she was in love with him!

She looked at the recent text Stan had sent her, something wasn't right. This was all in proper English, but Stan always wrote in text language. Also would he even be up this early? She heard rustling in front of her; she looked up and slid the phone in her trouser pocket. "Stan?" she asked, "stop fooling around!" she shouted.

"Don't you know it's not safe for someone to be in the forest this early?" a voice said "especially if you're on your own" she jumped back, alarmed at the new voice. Who the hell is this? "I'm not alone" she replied. The person laughed

"You look it" okay now I'm worried she thought

"Who are you?" she asked

"That doesn't matter, but I'm surprised that you don't recognise me" the voice started to sound familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You don't scare me" she said in her strongest voice she could muster up at the time. The figure laughed again. "Oh but I do Wendy. Don't I?"

She felt her heart beating faster, she stepped backwards. How did this person know her name? Who is it? She couldn't run back home, they'd get her. She looked forward, it was too dark to make out who the mysterious person was and they were smart enough to hide in the shadows. It must be a man though; she thought the figures voice is too deep to be a woman's.

She pulled her phone, ready to call for help, she looked forward but the man was, gone? This can't be right she thought as she franticly looked around. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her; she screamed and dropped her phone. "Help!" she screamed but the figure laughed at her. "no-one's here Wendy" he laughed again.

"You're messing with the wrong girl" she growled. He laughed at her but this time she stamped on is foot, he roared out and released her. No time to wait, she thought as she ran off; deeper into the forest. She kept on running, not daring to look back. She changed her direction so that he wouldn't find her find her easily.

Eventually she ran out of breath and was forced to stop. She hid behind a tree and gasped for air as she felt her fast heartbeat. "You can't hide forever!" the voice shouted, she could hear the anger in his voice. But she kept her composure, otherwise she would be a sitting duck, she began to hear faint thuds of footsteps, drawing closer and closer each second. She fled from the tree; I'll circle back on myself and get out in the open she thought as she made her way from tree to tree.

A branch snapped right next to her and she ducked down and hid in some bushes, how could he find me so fast? She thought. "the thing about prey" the man shouted, she put her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, "is that no matter how far you chase them away" the footsteps came closer "they always try and come back home" a hand shot through the bushes and grabbed her shoulder; she screamed as she was pulled out into the open. "Right every time" the figure laughed

"Let go of me!" she screamed, she madly swung her fists at the figure. One connected with his face, he let go of her again, she made another break for it but she felt a tug at her hood, "not this time" he said. She tried to resist it and run forward but she was choking herself. She cursed herself for wearing it today.

She tried one last trick; she lifted her arms up into the air and went to run again, suddenly she ducked and slid out of her hoodie, she laughed as she ran, didn't think that would work, she thought. She heard the figure roar in frustration as he chased her. She shivered from the cold as a short sleeve top wasn't very warm but she'd rather be cold than dead. She ran as fast as she could but the figure was closing in on her. He doesn't give up! She frantically thought as she was running out of ideas.

He kept on changing directions forcing her to go certain ways, what the hell is he doing? She thought, she turned around and saw that he was right behind her, his outstretched hand nearly grabbing her. He wore a black mask with eye and mouth holes which she hadn't noticed before, but it looked like he was smiling at her. Why would he be smile? She turned back around, too late. There was rope tied at the base of two trees which was right in front of her. About ankle height.

She tripped over the rope and cried out as she badly twisted her ankle and skidded across the floor, cutting and scratching her bare arms. She felt herself being picked up and pushed against a tree, she cried out as her weight went on her twisted right foot. The figure spat blood on the floor, she must have hit him there and he smiled.

"Well I must say you were harder to catch than I thought, am I hurting you?" he asked "well how's this" he lifted her up the tree so she wasn't toughing the ground but his hand was around her neck. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it, but his arm stayed strong. I'm going to die, she thought as she gasped for air. "Oh I'm not going to kill you" the figure said, she looked up at him. "I need bait alive, it always works better" her eyes widened

"Stan" she coughed

"Yes" the figure laughed "it's about time we bring wolf boy to the party" he laughed. How did he know that Stan was a werewolf? She thought. "Still don't recognise me?" the figure laughed "and I thought you were a smart girl" using his other hand he lifted the mask up revealing his identity. She managed to gasp. "It's you?" she coughed, before everything went black…

**Dun dun duhh…so who is the figure? Still haven't guessed? Well review if you have an answer, all will be revealed in a few chapters. Please review so I know what you think, thanks and I will try to upload again soon. Peace out…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: back again, before I start big thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story so far; thank you and keep them coming! So back to the story…I kind of left it on a cliff hanger so are you ready? Well this chapter is from Stan's point of view. So read on and enjoy…**

Stan woke up at 10, new record he thought with a smile, he couldn't help feeling happy, a whole day with Wendy, and this time he wasn't shot or in hospital! He walked up to the mirror and pulled the off the bandages revealing perfectly healed skin. That was fast he thought, Wendy must have done a good job.

He threw on a pair of baggy blue jeans, black top and a grey zip up. Even though he didn't feel the cold anymore he still had to wear it so he looked normal. He jumped down the stairs and ate a large bowl of cereal; downside of a being a werewolf apart from the fact that you turn into a werewolf randomly was that he was always hungry! He looked at the table and saw a note:

_**Stanley,**_

_**Me and your father are going to north park to watch a musical. We wont be back till Wednesday, we need some 'alone time.' But if there are any problems call me. Be safe.**_

_**Love, mom x**_

Stan smiled he had the house to himself for two days but then groaned, he could have got on fine without knowing that bit of information of 'alone time' yuck. So that's why dad always takes her to musicals! He knew something about subliminal messaging, but Stan never usually listens to his dad's crazy talk.

Once demolishing the food he ran upstairs and brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair, no knots, good that will do he thought as he ran downstairs, got his trainers and left his house.

He felt like he could have skipped but he didn't want to publically humiliate himself. Skipping never got along with him and every time he tried he would just trip over and look like an idiot. So he settled with speed walking, he did want to see Wendy again.

Finally he reached the house and knocked the front door. No answer. He waited and knocked again, still no answer! Maybe she can't hear me he thought so he ran round the back, not looking at his surroundings. He pulled the patio door and it slid open; odd, he walked through "Wendy, come on dude let's go!" he called, no response "Wendy?" he looked at the table and found a note. What is it with people and leaving notes! He thought and read it which confused him more. Why would she already go? And where? He said he was meeting her here.

He stepped out the patio and closed the door. Looking for anything, he spotted two sets of footprints; one was his own walking to the house and a smaller set leaving the house. He followed, what was she doing?

He thought as he walked further into the forest something shinny on the floor attracted his attention. He ran over and picked it up, shaking the snow off it. It was a phone; wait, Wendy's phone he recognised the little charm on it. He had brought it for her before. He slid the phone open and a message popped up. Must have been the last thing she was looking at with it, he noticed it was from him and looked at it. It wasn't nosey if he looked at his own message. Was? Maybe he sent the wrong information. He read it and then re-read it. I don't remember sending this? That's not even how I type! He checked his own phone and sure enough there was the same message. This is weird he thought, how could this be here, unless…

…someone else sent it? He slid the phones into his pockets and followed the steps. They were close together meaning she was walking, and then a deeper print, she waited. For me he thought, he saw other marks behind hers, larger and deeper. Someone older and heavier.

He was filled with worry and rage. What if she was hurt? I'll kill then, whoever did this! He had to concentrate. Otherwise he would miss important details he remembered uncle Jimbo's tracking advice, when they used to go hunting together when he was younger. Finally they had become useful and he thanked God he actually paid attention. But he was used to tracking wild animals not people. Oh well, time to start trying.

He followed their tracks and saw that both sets were spaced further apart from the other foot. Must be running now. Thanks to his improved sense of smell he could pick out Wendy's and followed it. The others sent was confusing; it just blended in like it was anything. Whoever it was must know something, but he was better!

He stopped when he saw Wendy's prints double back. No! He thought, never go back! Prey comes back. He saw skid marks and a discarded purple hoodie. He recognised it as Wendy's and held it. Why is this on the floor? Unless…

No he cleared his mind, her prints set off in another direction followed closely by the other. He saw tiny drops of blood and tried not to think that it was Wendy's. Don't get distracted he thought. He looked ahead and saw rope tied at the base of two trees he walked closer and saw a large imprint in snow after the rope; where a body would have laid. He took a deep breath. There were two prints next to a tree and a larger circle of blood on the floor; he took another deep breath not daring to think whose blood it was.

There was now only one set of prints, the larger ones. But now they were even deeper than before. He must be carrying Wendy. He thought, that must be good in a way he continued to think if it was really bad there would be drag marks. Well that's what he told himself as he followed then.

Soon he saw a clearing and ran up, scanning the area until he saw something slumped against a tree a few yards away. "Wendy!" he shouted frantically, she looked over eyes widened in horror. "No Stan, run it's a…" she was cut out by clapping as a dark figure walked into the clearing. "Bravo Stanley. I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up."

…**well hoped you liked it. The identity of the mysterious person will be revealed in the next chapter, honest. If you haven't already guessed. I'll update soon so please review. Peace out ;p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: okay first of all I would like to say how hard it was to get this chapter online! I lost my memory stick! Couldn't find it for three days but I have it now so all is good XD. Now, let's keep this short and sweet, this chapter will show the identity of the person and explains everything that I think needed to be explained. If you have reviewed my previous chapter's thanks, if you haven't…PLEASE, ILL PERSONALY SAY THANK YOU :)**

"Who are you?" Stan shouted. This caused the figure to laugh

"What? You don't recognise your creator? Your family?" Stan stopped and looked, so this person turned him into a monster! And he was family? Then it all clicked together, the traces, the bait. Only a hunter would know all that, and there was only one person that had taught it to him.

"Uncle Jimbo?" he asked, there was another laugh and the voice changed to a familiar tone

"That's my nephew" he laughed "the smart one of the family" he pulled down the black mast to reveal his face. "You" Stan gritted his teeth "how could you do this?"

"Oh don't cry" he mocked "I had to keep the gene going; my father gave it to me"

"Is dad, is he a…"

"Oh no! Not that idiot! When he was of age he ran off to join that stupid boy band. So father was forced to give the gift to me"

"Or curse" Stan added, Jimbo grinned

"And now it's your turn"

"Have you ever thought that I didn't want it?" Stan shouted

"Oh really, you always did things to impress me. Going hunting and killing that innocent skuzelbutt to gain my love!" he laughed again "you see I'm growing old and fed up of hiding. I wanted the freedom again, so when I went out hunting I saw you and was going to kill you but then I realised who you were and the precious blood you had in you and I left so you could be my heir." Stan then remembered what had happened that night…

…_once he was running away he wasn't looking where he was going and consequently he tripped over a root and the thing pounced, slashed across his chest, he cried out but the monster didn't stop, it then bit into his shoulder and ripped a chunk out. He screamed in pain. Then suddenly the monster stopped and ran away leaving his victim for dead. Where Stan became unconscious…_

"Who else knows?" Stan asked trying not to lose control and kill him.

"Well in the beginning no-one, but then an unfortunate incident happened with Ned…"

"Is that why he has no…"

"…arm. Yes, he found me when I was transforming and ten minutes later he found out my secret but it had cost him his arm" Jimbo said with a smile. I knew that war story wasn't true! Stan thought but he remained focused. "Why do you have Wendy here?" Stan asked but he knew the answer already.

"Well, I needed to get your attention and I knew you would never listen to me or agreed with me without some persuasion." He smiled

"You see I have trained you all your life so you would become a powerful werewolf, teaching you hunting and tracking, persuading you to join the football team and even giving your father the idea to take you to karate lessons. You are now a smart, strong, healthy boy who is an excellent fighter and hunter"

Stan saw how it all fitted into place. He felt hurt; all is life he had been moulded to become what someone else wanted him to be. "So why do you need me?" Stan asked "if you're so smart!"

"As I said before Stanley, I'm getting old and not as strong as I used to be, I need young blood to help me keep my power and smite my enemies!" Jimbo shouted

"What enemies could you have?" Stan asked

"Other werewolves, and their gangs of humans, but with you on my side I will be unstoppable!"

"So I would be your puppet" Stan said gritting his teeth "doing you're bidding and destroying your enemies" Jimbo smiled at him

"Pretty much"

Stan looked up at him "well why should i? There your enemies not mine, and I'm stronger than you, why should I listen to you?" he questioned defiantly.

Jimbo grinned and walked over to the bruised Wendy tied up around a tree. "Because" he lifted her on her feet and she cried out. Stan flinched when he heard her in pain. "You have stupidly created a weakness for yourself; a weakness I can exploit" he kicked her right ankle and she cried out again. Obviously something was wrong with it and that kick never helped. "Damn you" she said through clenched teeth, her eyes watered.

"Leave her alone!" Stan shouted, anger building up inside him.

"Or what?" Jimbo asked slapping her around the face splitting her lip "now we're even" he grinned. Her eyes continued to fill up but she never made a noise. "Stop!" Stan shouted, Jimbo continued to grin and held her around her neck lifting her off the ground and slowly choking her. She coughed and spluttered as he tightened his grip.

"Stop please" Stan begged falling to his knees. Wendy widened her eyes and looked at him

"Stan-don't-AUGH!" she coughed, Jimbo faced Stan

"I'll do anything, just stop" Stan pleaded

"No" Wendy whispered as Jimbo grinned and released her. She fell to the ground with a thud. On her knees, her body leaning forward as far as her tied up arms would let, which stopped her lying flat on the floor.

Stan felt crushed he couldn't let him hurt her and if becoming Jimbo's puppet was what it would take to keep her safe then he would do it.

"good boy" Jimbo said "wise move, I knew all I had to do was wait till I found your weakness, I was going to use Kyle but this was just so much better" Stan was filled with hatred towards the man he once loved and admired. But then felt powerless.

"Now listen Stanley to what I tell you and if you obey me I'll let her live; but if you don't, well let's just say you'll have one less weakness" Jimbo said, still on his knees Stan looked up

"I understand"

**Aww, well there is the identity of the person; I hope you didn't see it coming till the end. Next chapters up soon; I think. So please review and peace out :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: back again! Okay, so this chapter is going to have both Stan and Wendy's view point because I have done previous chapters before from their different points so I thought: let's put them together. It makes sense then. Wendy's first then Stan's I'll put a little mark on it. So read on and enjoy…**

Wendy managed to lift her head up and saw Stan on his knees. She gasped; no, this can't be she thought. It's all my fault, she felt so stupid for getting caught after all she told Stan about she could look after herself; and a day later she's tied up, stuck to a tree.

I'm like a stupid damsel just like in the movies she bitterly thought and now she's witnessing the boy she loves sign away his life and freedom so that he can protect her. She leaned to the side and felt the rope tug and fray as it slid across the rough surface of the tree.

Suddenly she thought of an idea, maybe she wasn't so helpless after all. She started to slide from side to side as she heard the rope begin to fray and threads snapping, even though she felt weak and tired she continued cutting the rope.

She had to get out and then Stan wouldn't be Jimbo's puppet. Anger flared up inside her as she thought about how the man had used Stan over the years, just to mould him into the perfect killing machine. Not if I can help it, she thought, she continued to move as silently as possible, while she looked at Jimbo standing smugly next to Stan, talking about all the things he's going to make Stan do.

Finally the rope snapped and she smiled to herself. She fell forward from feeling so weak and being tied. She shivered, it was so cold. But she fought back the urge to lie back down and sleep, she had to try this plan, it may save both their lives.

Stan pretended to listen to Jimbo's crazy talk about destroying his enemies, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Wendy, he saw her break the rope by cleverly cutting it by using the tree and now she got up.

Stan jumped at Jimbo and they both rolled to the ground, Stan could fight Jimbo now that Wendy was safer than she was before. They continued to grapple on the ground but Jimbo was surprisingly a lot stronger than Stan had anticipated.

"You're a fool boy!" Jimbo shouted as he elbowed Stan in the stomach, winding him, Stan gasped for breath and instinctively doubled over. Jimbo continued to punch him each blow getting harder. Stan resisted by kicking him between his legs, Jimbo fell over grapping his privates, Stan rolled over and punched Jimbo, and still breathing hard he winded Jimbo.

"Now were even" Stan grunted. He went to punch Jimbo again but Jimbo's hand grabbed his own. The man's head turned and faced him smiling evilly. Stan felt pain shoot to his wrist where he was held and saw Jimbo squeeze harder.

Stan cried out and Jimbo punched him sending Stan falling back a few paces. Jimbo quickly stood up and ran over to the weakened boy; Jimbo picked him up, grabbing Stan by the shoulder causing Stan to wince. He cried out again as he was thrown up against a tree. Jimbo did his famous choke hold on Stan. "You could have been great!" Jimbo's voice echoed around the forest "but you had to waist your talents!" Stan fought against him with all his might but nothing worked. Jimbo leaned closer "and don't worry I'll take care of your girl" he smirked; Stan roared but was running out of energy and oxygen.

"I don't think so" a voice whispered and then rope flung around Jimbo's neck and Wendy appeared. The rope was still tied around one of her wrists, Jimbo released Stan and he fell to the floor gasping for air. His vision was blurring but he could see Jimbo staggering around with Wendy on his back not loosening her grip, he felt weak to move and could merely watch.

Suddenly Jimbo reached back and she smacked onto the ground, she had used up all of her energy and now lay on the floor; failing to move due to fatigue. Jimbo shook and went back to normal, he pushed his hands over her neck and began to choke her again; she was too weak to even fight back apart from feeble hand movements.

Stan tried to stand, he watched the girl he love being killed. She looked at him. Her grey eyes pierced him "run" was all he could make out, Stan staggered forward, but he saw her head lean back her eyes closed, Jimbo stood over the limp body on the floor. Stan looked at her then to Jimbo, seeing the girl he loved motionless on the floor and the man he now hated flared him with an untold fury and adrenaline pumped around his body giving him new energy. Then he lost it…

**:'( Umm yea I don't have anything to say to that. It made me sad just to write it. But please don't stop now you're near the end of the tale. So review and read on my friends.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: umm, not much to say really apart from, BIG FIGHT! Also shout out to my new friend southparklover12!HEY! Also please read southparklover12's story it is EPIC!**

"I'm going to kill you!" Stan roared, Jimbo looked at him smugly

"See one less weakness, you'll thank me later" Stan roared out again

"die!" his body began to shake he pulled off his jumper, shirt and shoes not wanting to make the same mistake again and let the transformation come, he didn't care anymore and he wanted nothing more than to rip out Jimbo's throat. Hatred had triggered the beast but he still never cared. He didn't fight it but welcomed it.

The change happened instantly as he ran forward, pain free, full of energy and full of hatred was his new form. He ran at Jimbo sending them flying backwards. Jimbo fell to the ground and looked up, his face started to get covered with brown hair as he growled, when Jimbo jumped back up he was now a werewolf too, but brown and larger but still Stan didn't care, bigger they are the harder they fall. It was all Stan could think of.

They both clashed; slicing each other with their claws, Stan's were sharper and were doing more damage to the older beast. Stan never stopped but kicked him sending the older werewolf flying backwards, it looked up and growled but the black wolf pounced on it and they rolled on the floor. A mixture of black and brown was all that could be seen as they continued their fight.

The fury still burnt in Stan's heart and overpowered the feeling of loss and despair; he would have to deal with them once he had destroyed Jimbo. A part of him was still in control, working with the beast. Instead of resisting they worked together to reach their goal. He bit into the older werewolf and locked his jaw making it harder for the grasp to be broken, the weakened jimbo still fought back clawing at Stan and he kicked Stan sending him flying backwards smashing through a tree.

Jimbo ran on all fours and jumped ready to land on Stan, claws outstretched but Stan rolled out of the way, jimbo recovered quickly after hitting the fallen tree. But Stan was quicker, smacking him around the face with his claws and slicing jimbo's chest in multiple places, the brown beast howled out in pain but Stan never stopped, he wanted revenge and by God he was going to get it.

He kicked jimbo in the chest sending him back while he was holding his injured face. The black werewolf walked forward but was tripped by tripped over by the brown one and fell to the ground. Jimbo towered over him snarling while Stan growled back fearlessly, jimbo pounced again but Stan lifted his legs and bucked sending jimbo further away; Stan never wasted any time and ran forward kicking and scratching his opponent. Eventually jimbo fell to his knees and his wolf like face looked at him, Stan raised his arm, ready to send the final blow. But the brown eyes pleaded with him, begging for mercy.

Stan looked and knew he couldn't do anything to his uncle as memories of his childhood flooded back.

"_come on Stan, what made these tracks" jimbo said to the young Stan, who looked at him in adoration "okay uncle" he laughed and studied the tracks "well their small and hooved, so deer?" Stan asked_

"_Yes well done Stanley" jimbo smiled and patted Stan on the shoulder…_

Jimbo turned back to human form, clothes in tatters. "come on Stanley, you wouldn't do anything to me, would you?" his voice in a pleading tone, the black wolf moved back and lowered his arm, but what Stan didn't see was jimbo's hand move behind his back. He then shuffled forward to the unsuspecting Stan; he suddenly swung around with a large branch from the fallen tree and smashed it around Stan's head, it had taken him off guard and caused him to fall on the ground.

"You're weak" jimbo said hitting the whimpering werewolf, the hatred inside Stan's heart had been replaced by grief. "And now I'm going to kill you, just like what I did with your girl" Stan whined again "did you see the lights leave her eyes?" jimbo asked in a taunting manner, Stan shook and whimpered, both the physical and mental pain he was going through was becoming too much.

"you know, when I first caught her, she begged me to let her go" Stan whimpered "begging for her life, pleading me to be merciful" instead this had this had the opposite effect on Stan he roared out and grabbed the branch, Wendy's not like that he thought as he threw the branch away. He stood up and towered over the human and bared his fangs, he swiped him again and knocked him to the ground while Stan was standing he stood on jimbo's right leg and pressed on it until he heard the loud crack and satisfying scream form jimbo.

"No come on Stanley" jimbo pleaded "you don't want to do this to your dear old uncle do you?" but Stan wasn't there anymore, the ignited hatred had sent the beast out of control and now all it wanted to do was kill the sorry excuse of a human. "You know I got rid of her to help you" he continued "she would only hold back from your full potential and destiny"

Liar! The voice in Stan's head as he smacked jimbo's head again, sending him crashing to the ground. It was so easy just to end it all now. One more swipe and the head wouldn't even still be attached to the wretched man's body.

Nothing was left in him anymore his soul was empty and heart broken. "Come on Stanley, were still family, bloods thicker than water" jimbo said trying to appeal to the beast's better side but it was no use; the beast didn't have that side. The black werewolf leaned down right in front of the trembling man's face, a constant growl escaping the wolfs mouth.

He was about to send the final blow when the beast looked over to the girl on the floor, and his heart sank. She died so that he wouldn't be forced into becoming a monster and now if he took jimbo's life he would be turning himself into a monster. But, that man had taken her away from him. So an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth, so surely a life for a life? Stan fought with himself trying to decide what to do.

Meanwhile jimbo crawled forward trying to escape from the werewolf, but his movement was slow, too slow thanks to his broken leg. All Stan had to do was lean forward and stretch his long arm to reach his victim dragging him back while jimbo dug his fingers into the ground trying to resist, but resistance was futile against a very angry werewolf. I'm not like him Stan thought as he looked down at the near weeping man. I'm better than him. With one swift movement he struck him around the head, not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock him out. Jimbo lay unconscious on the floor and that's where Stan left him.

The sound of blood pumping through his ears had stopped, all he could hear was a faint thud, presumably jimbo's heartbeat. The red sheet was removed from Stan's eyes, he walked over to the motionless girl and knelt next to her, and still in wolf form he gently lifted her up and held her close to him. Closing his eyes he threw his head back and howled in grief

**Another chapter done and another sad ending. Sorry about that and sorry for the long time to upload, just I'm on holiday now YEY! And has been a bit distracted by cartoons. But I will try and upload soon. Until then please read and review. Peace out…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: I do not have anything to say apart from just read this chapter. I will not spoil what I have written and taken a lot of time to think of so with that read on and enjoy…**

After howling for a few minutes Stan felt his body begin to change, he had never experienced it before as the first time he was unconscious. It wasn't too painful as his bones shrunk and fur disappeared. Even if it was bad he didn't notice; he was trying to deal with another type of pain, which was a lot worse.

Now in human form he looked down at her and tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry Wendy. I never wanted this to end this way" he spoke softly "I can't believe I just got you and then I lost you" he wiped the tears off his face.

"You know I've always liked you" he admitted "from the first time I looked into your beautiful grey eyes. I knew I always wanted to be by your side, and even when you broke up with me in fourth grade and I said I hated you, I never, not for one second. I'm sorry for being cruel and whenever I hurt and not spending enough time with you when we first went out, I took you for granted. I guess I always thought you'd be there" he continued to weep; he lifted his head up and took a deep breath before looking back down.

"I never, never got to say this but, but Wendy I love you" he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears which continued to stream down his face anyway. It had taken him all this to tell her that he loved her. And now it's too late.

He felt something cold touch his face and softly wipe the tears off his face "I love you too" he opened his eyes to beautiful half lidded eyes, just like the half moon.

"Wendy!" he shouted and grabbed her to hold her close. It was only then did he realise what the faint thud noise was. His lips quickly met hers, but he pulled back when he heard her give a little whimper and he saw her split lip. "Sorry" he said meekly. He looked down and saw how injured she was and how weak looking. Her heart is beating too slowly and her eyes closed again.

"No Wendy, you have to stay awake" she mumbled something so quietly that even his ears couldn't pick up, he shook her "come on" he pleaded, she's dying was all he could think as he desperately thought of what to do.

"so dark, so cold" she whispered; he pressed her against himself hoping that his high body temperature would keep her warm and lifted her on his lap so that she wouldn't tough the cold floor. She inhaled as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place. "That's better" she said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck "now I can sleep" and she closed her eyes again.

"No! You can't, please stay awake you have to" he cried as tears rolled down his cheeks. He heard a groan to his left and immediately turned his head to see the disturbance. Jimbo stirred where he was lying, he looked up and grinned. "Looks like you're losing her"

"Shut up!" Stan shouted

"Shame really" he said slowly

"Why do you care?" Stan shouted again "this is your fault!"

"well that may be" jimbo continued "but after hearing that touching speech I know she must really mean something to you, enough to nearly kill your own uncle" he added.

"Don't tempt me" Stan growled

"But I can help you" he said

"Like I would trust you!" Stan shouted "a man who lied to me all my life!"

"Oh Stanley I'm hurt" he grinned "after all I've done for you"

"Shut up!" Stan repeated "I'm not getting into this while Wendy's…"

"Dying" he said bluntly "which is what I'm getting to, we both know how to fix that"

"No I don't"

"Oh really Stanley, I thought you were smart, you know what _you _have to do" Stan paused he had thought about it but, but he could never do that… "Ahh so you do know what to do"

"I can't do that to her!" he shouted

"Well then better say your goodbyes"

"No! There has to be another way"

"Hate to break it to you, but there isn't. The hospital is too far away. It would be too late"

"No" Stan whispered as he looked down at Wendy in his arms and felt her heart beat get fainter and fainter.

"Do it" jimbo encouraged "make her one of us, turn her into a werewolf"

**There did it! She's alive but barely. Will Stan turn her to save her? I've left it up to you; vote now on the poll to decide her fate…**

**To find the poll click on my profile and it will be on top of the bio, i have just found that out and its hard to find if you dont know like me**


End file.
